The Green Men
by warblingwriter
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy have been separated for over 6 years. Now, attempting to escape from a group of cut-throat criminals, they have yet another obstacle to overcome together in the fight for their survival. Don't miss their epic reunion and steamy encounters in this action-packed thriller. (Timeframe: This story starts where the Season 4 finale ends.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Fan Fiction for The 100 and I would LOVE to hear from you. If you like what you're reading or have any feedback for improvement, please comment! This is for all you Bellarke shippers out there.

* * *

 _Preface: Clarke has been living on Earth for over 6 years with another_ nightblood _named Madi who she has formed a maternal bond with. Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Murphy, Echo, Harper and Emori have been on the Ring during this time. Octavia and the remaining clan members have been living in the bunker in Polis but they are stuck under Polis rubble from Praimfaya._ _We kick off where the Season 4 finale leaves off._

 **CLARKE**

As soon as the prisoner unit seal came into the scope view my heart sank. Had they seen me? Had they seen Madi? That is when I sent Madi to get the Rover out sight.

I hadn't been expecting any outsiders - only Bellamy - so I had left some clear landing markers for when they returned. These prisoners would certainly see them and know that someone was here.

A thought crossed my mind and I wondered if somehow this ship could contain Bellamy and the rest of the group who'd gone to the Ring. What were the odds that there would be other people coming down from the sky? Was it just wishful thinking? My heart lifted for a moment imagining a reunion with Bellamy. My best friend. The person who constantly raised me up when I was at my weakest. I quickly snapped back to reality. Either way, I had to be smart about the situation and take extreme precaution to ensure Madi's safety.

As the ship landed I yelled for her, "Madi!" My voice slightly cracking with anxiety.

I was relieved to see her appear through the trees running toward me, weapons strewn over her shoulder. I grabbed two handguns from her and stuffed them into my pants and jacket with the rifle still slung over my shoulder and led her to some bushes where we could observe. If these prisoners had seen us we wouldn't have long to collect any intelligence, we would need to get out of reach.

Not much time had passed when the doors to the ship opened. Madi and I watched quietly through the scopes of our rifles as men began to emerge from inside. I carefully studied each face, it had been over 6 years since my friends had escaped Praimfaya and I wanted to make sure I didn't miss a face. I did not see any visible weapons but that didn't mean that they were unarmed. The men were all wearing green jumpsuits and several of them were very large and fit.

"Who are they?" Madi asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Maybe they can help us?" She asked innocently. I knew that she meant they might be able to help us clear the rubble from the bunker in Polis.

"Listen to me Madi." I put down the rifle and took her face in my hands so that she looked me in the eyes. "We don't know what kind of people these men are. They are prisoners. Meaning they are probably bad men. Men who could hurt us. It is VERY important that we stay hidden and avoid them at all costs until we know more about who they are. Do you understand?" She shook her head but I repeated the question, "Madi, I need you to say it. Tell me you understand."

Madi was upset, "Yes, OK, I understand." She responded.

We continued to watch the crew for a little while longer. I had counted 53 men that had come outside so far and they all convened in one area as a tall, muscular, dark-haired, man called their attention. There was no way to tell what he was saying but when he finished they all dispersed in different directions - some heading directly toward us.

I grabbed Madi's arm. "We need to leave now," I said firmly. "Remember our training, we will head to the bunker in the woods until we can make a move. If we get separated we will meet at the rendezvous point near the river as soon as it is safe."

Madi shook her head in agreement and we took off quickly into the woods.

We made it safely to the bunker and before I shut the door I sent out one last radio call to Bellamy:

"I know you can't hear me, but I have to try everything. A ship just arrived from space. It's a prison unit and, of course with my luck, it's not a group of outcast teenagers. I am going underground for awhile until we can better assess the situation. Take care of yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLAMY**

The radio went silent from Clarke's final message and a loud growl left my body as I pulled with everything I had against the chains holding me down. Times like this I was sure I'd died in Praimfaya and gone to hell. For 6 fucking years it had been complete torture.

 _I remembered the first time I heard from Clarke after we left. I thought I had gone mad. I thought that her ghost had come to haunt me for what I did. To punish me for abandoning her._

 _It was 2 months after we'd left her to die on Earth. I had hated myself for it. I dragged on every day lying to myself that she would have wanted me to "survive". But I didn't really believe it. I kept thinking about how I should have stayed with her to die. To be with her in the end. There is a big difference between living and surviving. I would continue to survive for her, but I would never really live after what we'd been through._

 _Raven and I had been in the Communications Lab taking stock of any and all supplies that were there when I first heard Clarke's voice._

 _"Bellamy?" The pleading to make contact was clear in her voice. That was when I was sure I had lost it. I closed my eyes trying to shake her from my head. Then her voice came again._

 _"Bellamy." This time it wasn't a question._

 _I looked up at Raven who was already looking at me, eyes wide. She had heard it too. It was real._

 _"Bellamy. It's me. It's Clarke. Are you there? Can you hear me?"_

 _I ran to the communications panel and picked up the transmitter._

 _"Clarke, damn it's good to hear your voice_. _" I said with as much control as possible but I could hear the gasp I let out as I spoke. My heart was going to beat out of my chest I was so relieved._

 _"Bellamy, can you hear me?_ "

 _"FUCK!" I'd yelled slamming the table with my hand, frustration pouring from me. "RAVEN, SHE CAN'T HEAR US!"_

 _But Raven was already at work trying to identify the issue._

 _Clarke's voice cut me off from yelling at Raven again._

 _"Bellamy. If you can hear me. I want you to know that it had to be done." Oh, Jesus fuck. She was using what I'd told her after she had closed the dropship door on me the year before. The guilt flooded over me. I'd left her to die alone. And now it was almost worse, she was all alone and would be for years, and she is still trying to protect me. I couldn't hold back the tears that slid down my face._

 _"Bellamy . . ." She paused as if thinking. Every time she said my name it broke my heart more._

 _"We are alive. I know you are alive." She said even though I knew she wasn't really sure. I could tell from her voice she was trying to convince herself. "We will meet again."_

" _Raven_ , _" I said more calmly, working very hard to hold back my urgency. "We need to be able to respond. She is all alone down there."_

 _"I know." She looked up at me to respond, showing me with her eyes that she meant it._

 _Clarke's voice broke through one more time, "I will try you again tomorrow. I'll tell you everything that happened after we were separated." And then the line went quiet._

 _. . ._

Shaking off the memory and focusing on the current danger I glared at my captor, Torrance. He was a tall, young man, not much older than me. He had dark skin, short brown hair, a strong nose and brow with a small scar on the left side of his forehead. He was ruthless. He and his crew of criminals in green jumpsuits had been holding us captive for nearly 2 years now. We called them the green men.

"So sweet of her to let you know she's going underground. I'll make sure the men track for bunkers." Torrance said with a smile. Filled with rage I threw my body weight toward him attempting to break the chains. It was useless and Torrance laughed, amused at my hopeless attempt at him.

"Relax Bell. You'll be reunited soon enough. I am really looking forward to it. I'm very excited to meet Clarke!" My stomach turned. This man was sick and I was terrified of what he might do to Clarke and the nightblood Madi. "I thought of Monty and Murphy who were locked up in one of the holding cells. Raven was under constant watch in the engine room (the men had needed her engineering skills time after time to get us down here so she had "special privileges") and I hung my head in shame thinking about the other girls. Emori, Harper, and Echo had all been separated and chained within several of the sleeping chambers. Due to an incident near the beginning of our imprisonment where one of the green men bled to death, Echo was now forced to wear a muzzle at times.

Not long after the green men had started their search I heard a loud commotion outside. Gunfire rang out and then an explosion. It was quiet for a long time after that and I sat waiting to find out what happened.

I was holding my breath, hoping that Clarke had gotten away when a man named Elijah walked into the room addressing Torrance.

"Sir, we were able to find the bunker and managed to take the child captive.

Torrance smirked at this. "Excellent. The other one will follow, get the men ready for her arrival."

"Sir." Elijah hesitated to complete his follow-up.

"Spit it out." Torrance replied annoyed.

"They took out 14 of our men." He said.

He shook his head slightly in disappointment. "Get out."

After Elijah disappeared, Torrance walked over to me. "14 men. I will have to punish her for that." He kicked me in the face and I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**CLARKE**

I sat against a tree trying to slow my breath down as my mind raced.

They had found the bunker, broken the door in. I had forced Madi out the back entrance about 30 feet away, someone had grabbed her immediately. I came out shooting and was struck by someone near the door but managed to get a quick shot into him. I managed to take out several of the men but Madi was already gone.

If they hurt her I would kill them all.

How had they found us so quickly? Had they been watching us somehow before they came down? No, they must have heard my transmissions to the Ring. I had said so much over my time here. Had they been listening this whole time? How much did they know?

Looking down at my arm I realized there was no time for a plan, at least not a good one. I tried to wrap something quickly around it but I had already lost a lot of blood.

I only had so much time left for my adrenaline to keep me moving. I needed to get Madi now, before anything happened to her.

I lifted my rifle, acutely aware of the pain in my arm and went directly to the ship.

. . .

As I approached the ship I was alarmed to find Madi out in the open. The tall man I'd seen giving orders earlier stood behind her with a knife to her throat and smiled when he saw me. There were many other men scattered in the area.

"Clarke! What a pleasure to finally meet you." He said in an eerily cheerful voice.

"Who are you?" I asked, rifle pointed.

"Forgive me, my name is Torrance. I'm the, elected, leader of this crew. I've really enjoyed your updates over the last few years."

"What do you want?" I said more disturbed now that I knew he had been listening to my transmissions and seemed to enjoy toying with me.

"I want what you want Clarke. For humans to survive. It's time to start rebuilding the human race." I didn't like where he was going with this. "You aren't helping though, killing my men." He said with a small hint of disappointment.

I began to feel faint. I had lost too much blood and was not going to last much longer. He didn't know that though, so I needed to get Madi out of there before I lost consciousness.

"Let her go." I demanded, holding the rifle higher and aiming it at his head.

"Of course she is free to go. Too young for my tastes anyway." He smiled. "Assuming, of course, that you're willing to trade for her."

"Yes, anything." I said trying to hurry him as I felt my legs begin to wobble.

"Throw your gun away from you and surrender. I will let her go, but you stay." He said firmly.

I didn't have time to know if he meant it but I couldn't stand any longer.

"Fine." I said loudly, throwing my gun down on the ground and dropping to my knees.

He released Madi and she began to run toward me.

"NO!" I shouted at her. The pained look in her eyes would haunt me in death. "The trees!" I yelled. She knew what I meant. We had always planned for emergencies and she knew that our meeting spot in the trees near the river is where I would find her if we were ever separated.

But I wasn't going to find her. I was bleeding out.

With tears in her eyes, she turned and ran toward the woods and disappeared at the treeline.

Within seconds I collapsed to the ground as I watched a large group of men surround me.

* * *

 **BELLAMY**

I regained consciousness in a holding cell. My cheek felt like it was on fire and I touched my face to feel a large welt forming across my cheekbone. That's when I remembered what had happened. The gunfire, the man saying they'd captured Madi.

The cell door opened and three men crowded into the room. I stood ready to fight when I saw that two of the men were carrying a body. I recognized Clarke's blonde locks immediately.

"I'm not sure she'll make it. You better get to work." Jenson said, looking at me seriously. He dropped a large container onto the floor with medical equipment.

After two years I still couldn't figure Jenson out. He seemed different than the others, I wanted to trust him. But after the time I'd spent with Torrance, I didn't think I could trust any of these outsiders.

The two men carrying Clarke lay her down gently on the floor and then everyone left the room.

As soon as they shut the door I ran over to her, gently rolling her onto her back to check her pulse and let out a high-pitched gasp of relief when I found it. She was alive.

"Jesus, Clarke what did they do to you?" I said beginning to examine her body. I was not a doctor, and I found myself wishing Clarke was awake to tell me what to do.

Her jacket and shirt were soaked in blood so I quickly but carefully removed them to identify the source of the bleeding. I'd never seen her toned body look so small and fragile.

There was a large gash on her arm and I quickly cleaned and dressed the wound. Taping it enough to keep it from bleeding but careful not to make it too tight to cut off her circulation. There was a liquid IV pack included in the supplies that I hooked up to her.

I left her shirt and jacket off to dry and covered her with my jacket to keep her warm.

"I'm so sorry Clarke." I said. "I am going to fix this."

After several hours of watching her breathe, I fell asleep holding her in my arms.

* * *

 **CLARKE**

I woke up in complete confusion. I wasn't sure where I was but it felt safe - I was in someone's arms. I turned my head and saw Bellamy's sleeping face beside me and I smiled. I must be dying, hallucination was common before death and I felt oddly comforted.

With tears running down my face I reached my uninjured arm across to place a hand on Bellamy's face, stroking it gently. "I miss you so much." I said giving him a final goodbye.

Bellamy jumped to attention next to me and then our eyes met. I could always read those eyes and the intensity of his relief at seeing me lifted my spirits.

"Clarke, oh God, you're alive." He breathed and then buried his head into my neck, carefully embracing me.

That is when I realized I was not hallucinating. I was not dying. Bellamy was here and I was alive.

"Bellamy?" I heard myself ask, still unsure how this was possible.

He lifted his head, keeping his arms around me and smiled at me. Then a shadow crossed over his face and he frowned.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice dropping, tears spilling from his eyes. "I couldn't protect you."

I placed a hand on his leg for support and slowly sat up, taking in my surroundings and noticing the IV I was hooked up to. Bellamy's jacket slipped down slightly, exposing my shoulder and I shivered.

Bellamy quickly adjusted the jacket to cover me back up.

We didn't break contact. As long as we were physically touching one another we felt stronger. I looked up into his pained eyes. "You did protect me, by keeping yourself alive," I said. "I wouldn't have survived if I had I lost you. I had something to hold on to. Something to survive for." And I meant it. Until I found Madi, Bellamy was who I survived for.

Lowering my voice, "Now, we don't have much time. We need to get out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What do you guys think so far? Would love to hear your thoughts. Also, please note there are some adult themes in this story.**

* * *

 **BELLAMY**

I quickly told Clarke about the Green Men. How they'd initially contacted us and asked for help, saying they were low on supplies and would trade skilled labor for space on the ship. How they'd mutinied and taken over the ship. What had happened to Murphy, Monty, Echo, Raven, Emori and Harper. How Torrance planned to continue the human race by ensuring offspring.

"As far as I know, they are all still alive." I finished, seeing the fear in Clarke's eyes.

I placed my hand over Clarke's collar bone, my thumb holding her neck so that she faced me and moved my face close to hers.

"Clarke," I whispered. "I've been with you this whole time, even if you couldn't hear me. I know what you've been through. I know what Madi means to you. I promise we will get out of here and find her and I will help you protect her."

Clarke put her hands on either side of my face, careful not to touch my swollen cheek. "Thank you." She kissed me. It was quick and chaste but we both knew there was more there.

"Clarke," I started, wanting to tell her how much she meant to me. How much I cared for her. How I would do anything for her.

"Me too." She said without letting me complete my thoughts. "We need a plan Bellamy."

"You're too weak to go anywhere right now." I said watching her slowly pick up her shirt and jacket which had dried. She placed my jacket next to me, exposing her bra and curves. I examined her for the first time. Bloody, beaten, and covered in dirt she was still the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I took her shirt from her and began to help her dress. Once we'd gotten her clothes back on she responded carefully.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said, watching for my reaction. "I will provide a distraction. You will get out of here. Get the others if you can. But most importantly, get to Madi."

Clarke then gave me instructions on where the rendezvous spot was located.

"I'm not leaving you Clarke. I just got you back." I said firmly.

"There is no time Bellamy! You just promised me that you would help me protect her."

"I'm not leaving you Clarke!" I said again, my voice raising.

"You said that Torrance wants to ensure offspring. So they won't kill me."

I couldn't believe what she'd just said.

"I'm not leaving you here to be raped." I growled angrily.

"Listen to me Bellamy, as you said, I am too weak to go anywhere right now. I will need time to heal and recover before they can do anything to me. If you can get out now, get the others out, and get to Madi, she can get you the weapons you need to come back for me." Her eyes were wide, she was trying to make me believe her. "I trust you Bellamy. You are going to do this for me. There is no other way. You have to do this for me." The desperation in her voice was heartbreaking.

Clarke told me her plan and we prepared. Just before we started, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She relaxed into me. "I will come back for you."

"Be careful." She pleaded.

I walked to the cell door and banged on it, yelling.

As expected a guard opened up and I pointed to Clarke who was slumped over on the floor. "She's dead." I said urgently, the anger breaking through my voice.

The guard walked in to look at her and I slammed the medical supply container over his head. He tumbled toward Clarke who kicked at his kneecap bringing him down to the ground. I punched him hard in the jaw and he went out cold. I grabbed his gun and a knife I found on him, changed into his green suit gave Clarke one last look before slipping out of the cell, leaving the door slightly ajar.

. . .

As I approached the Engine Room I took a moment to determine how many people were there. I could see two men near the door and I pulled out my knife. They didn't see me coming. I quickly took both of them down without a sound.

"Oh thank God!" Raven exclaimed.

"Good to see you too." I smiled. "I need you to close and lock any doors that don't lead to the outside, we need to contain as many Green Men as we can. Then, unlock the holding cells and the sleeping chambers that the girls are in. Then, get out of here." I gave her Madi's location near the river and told her to go straight there. I handed her a gun from one of the downed guards and picked up the other one, sticking it in the back waistline of my pants. "Do you have any tools in here that I could break the chains with?"

"That asshole should have a set of keys." She said pointing to one of the guards lying near the door.

Raven got to work. As soon as the doors shut and locked I ran down the hall toward the cell that Monty and Murphy were in.

"Bellamy!" Monty said in shock as I appeared.

"Took you long enough." Murphy said annoyed. "Where is Emori?"

"Follow me." I said as I unchained them and led them to the sleeping chambers, on our way I gave them the rendezvous location.

We released the girls and made our way toward the exit.

"I'll meet you there. I am going back for Clarke. Get to the spot and find Madi. Raven should already be on her way there."

The group didn't have time to be surprised about the mention of Clarke. We could hear the Green Men working on the doors and it was only a matter of time until they got themselves out.

When I got to the holding cell Clarke was gone. I started to panic. Had she made it out? I could hear the one of the doors breaking open and ran. She must have gotten out.


	5. Chapter 5

**CLARKE**

In the chaos that ensued during Bellamy's escape, I had been taken by a guard and held until the Green Men made their way out of the locked rooms. Now I lay in a medical unit and tied down on a stretcher.

Torrance walked into the room relieving the two guards from their posts and asking one of them to send a man named Jenson to him.

"Now that your friends are gone we will be keeping you pretty busy. You and your girlfriends are our last hope for a new generation. Especially with the 1200 people trapped in the shelter to live out the rest of their days."

"You could help me get them out." I suggested.

"I'll pass. From your radio updates, it sounds like keeping them underground is the best bet for our survival. You 'Grounders' like to kill each other, which you proved by slaughtering 14 of my men yesterday."

"We were protecting ourselves." I said unapologetically.

"And I am protecting the human race. Plus, you've already shown that you have great maternal instinct. I was so moved by your sacrifice for little Madi." He said sarcastically. "Don't worry, you will be reunited soon enough, my men are out looking for her now."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I knew that Bellamy would find Madi and make sure she was safe, but I also knew he would come for me and I was afraid. If anything happened to him I would hate myself for it.

Jenson walked into the room. "You called for me sir?"

"Yes, I need Clarke to be in good health as soon as possible so we can get started. You are now in charge of her medical care."

"But sir I don't have any experience."

"That's fine, Clarke can give you direction." He smiled at me.

I shivered at his familiarity with me. He knew so much about me from the transmissions that he could use against me.

. . .

 **BELLAMY**

When I arrived at the meeting spot, the group was already there and had found Madi who was noticeably upset about Clarke's absence.

"No Clarke?" Monty asked.

"No. She wasn't in the cell when I went back for her."

"We have to help her!" Madi cried.

I looked at Madi, "I know and I will," I promised, "But I need the rest of you to get to Polis and start working on a way to get my sister and the rest of the people out of the ground."

I motioned for Murphy and Raven to come speak to me privately.

"Clarke is in bad shape. They'll need her to recover before they can do anything to her." I felt sick thinking about it. "Before I left she said to give her at least three days for recovery before any kind of extraction attempt. I am going to stay here and do some recon until then and then I'm going to break her out."

"Sounds like a suicide mission Bellamy." Murphy said flatly.

"What do you need from us?" Raven said earnestly.

"I need you guys to take the group and go on ahead with Madi. Keep her safe."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Murphy said with relief in his voice.

Raven just nodded at me.

"Clarke said that Madi can point out some bunkers and supplies along the way. Take the rover come dark." I ordered.

. . .

Over the new few days, I spent the evenings sleeping in a bunker that Madi had directed me to and the days watching the activity around the Green Men's ship.

In the middle of the night on day 3, I made my move.

It was easier than expected to get past the guards that stood outside. They each went down quietly with my knife.

Once inside I went directly to the medical unit hoping that she would be there. There was only one guard in the room and I was able to take him down with little sound too.

Clarke's petite frame lay motionless on the table.

. . .

 **CLARKE**

I woke to a hand over my mouth and panicked, trying to move. It was dark but my panic quickly subsided when I heard his voice.

"Clarke." Bellamy whispered. "It's me, I'm getting you out of here." I relaxed.

"Is Madi OK?"

"She's fine. She's with the others on their way to Polis." He gave me a reassuring smile as he unstrapped me from the table and helped me up.

I was a little woozy and needed a minute for the room to stop spinning so I held onto him, leaning against his large torso for support.

Then we took off. We walked in silence for several miles, afraid someone would hear us before finally stopping at a river crossing.

"We'll stay here and rest until dark. I have some food in my pack." Bellamy said, pointing to a cave near the edge of the water.

"Good idea, we can get cleaned up, get some sleep, and then move on tonight."

I carefully stripped off my boots, pants, and top and got into the water. Letting out a loud breath as the cold surrounded me and then began to ease my sore muscles. I looked up at Bellamy.

He stood completely still, taking me in with his eyes. My body vibrated from that look.

He stripped down to his boxer briefs, never taking his eyes off me and got into the water, walking straight toward me. He stopped just a foot in front of me, his body towering over me.

I rested my hand over his heart, spreading my fingers out over his chest. "It was really hard living without this." I confessed. "But I knew you'd come back. You always find me." I gazed into his eyes.

He put his hand on top of mine and held it against his chest. Then he held it up to his mouth, kissing my knuckles.

"Before Praimfaya I spent so long trying to fight this Bellamy. I thought I was protecting myself by fighting my feelings for you, survival instinct maybe, they were just so intense. But then I spent 2 years without another person on Earth before I found Madi, and I realized how stupid I'd . . ." Bellamy's lips cut me off, taking my mouth with his.

His arms wrapped around me and then his hands slid down to my legs. The water rushed around us.

I couldn't contain myself, I kissed him harder clinging onto him with everything I had, wanting nothing but to feel him on me.

He was hard against me and in one quick movement he pulled my panties off with fierce determination, putting his large hand in between my thighs.

I let out a small whimper in pleasure. His long fingers stroked me, taking me close to the edge as he buried his head in my chest, kissing my breasts and collar bone.

"No wait!" I yelled stopping him, knowing I wouldn't last much longer. "I want all of you." I begged.

I helped him pull his boxers off and he lifted me up in the water. I wrapped my legs around him, straddling him as he pushed himself inside me. He let out a grunt of pleasure as he entered me.

"Fuck Clarke," The deep want in his voice turned me on even more and he bent me backward, laying me to float atop the water as he pulled my hips toward him and then away over and over again. He felt incredible inside me and he pulled me back up against his body, pushing into me hard, I thought I'd come just watching the look on his face, it was pure animalistic desire. I pushed my lips against him again, thinking I might swallow him whole. We climaxed together, dropping down into the water in sheer ecstasy.

. . .

Later, as we lay together naked in the cave he rolled onto his side, looking into my eyes.

"I fell in love with you a long time ago." He confessed.

I smiled at him, "I love you too."

"We are going to find Madi and the others, get my sister and our friends out from under the ground, and figure out a plan to deal with the Green Men." He promised, giving me comfort.

And I knew he was right because together we always survived.

* * *

 **A/N: What'd you think? Would love to get your feedback in the review section!**

 **Also, I finished this one pretty quickly because my focus is on a new steamy Bellarke Fanfic, "Take Me Hostage" . . . you can check it out here:** s/12575011/1/Take-Me-Hostage.


End file.
